I Love You
by aquarterasian
Summary: You see, she loved Miyuki. And she said as much too. The others said it too, but Akane meant it in a very different way than they had, but only she knew it. It would be a hard thing for her to come out and say. But now she wished she had, from the moment she first realized she was in love with her best friend.


Akane realized it just recently, but in reality it probably started a long time ago. That first time Miyuki offered to help her train because she thought Akane was crying. It was the first time since Akane moved that someone had reached out to her like that. Sure, she was friendly with everyone in her class, but she wasn't exactly close with any of them. When Miyuki called out to her, she was genuinely happy. Yes, that was probably when it started. Miyuki's "Smile,smile!" was something that Akane would hold close to her heart.

The next day was when Akane's life really changed. There she was, swallowed by the despair created by Wolfrun, unaware of what was happening. But then she heard the phrase Miyuki had said to her the previous day. "Smile, smile!" Akane recognized the phrase, and snapped out of her state. She was shocked to find out Miyuki was fighting on her own, although she seemed to be in a predicament, and in some pain. Nonetheless Miyuki insisted she run away, more concerned for Akane's safety than her own. When she discovered Miyuki had called her a friend, even though they had only known each other for a few days, she was glad. Of course she couldn't leave Miyuki to fight on her own, and that decision changed her life. Akane was suddenly Cure Sunny, confused and a little scared at first, but with Happy's encouragement she accepted her new role and defeated her first Akanbe. When Miyuki called Akane by her first name for the first time, Akane felt excited, and knew that they would become close very quickly.

Those first few weeks as a Precure, Akane was amazed by Miyuki's selflessness and concern for others. She couldn't help but to follow her. Of course Akane cared for the others as well, but it was different with Miyuki. There were several times that Akane realized that she cared for Miyuki in a different way than friendship. Those few aching moments when the area she and Candy had been in exploded. The relief when she came back to them. Sunny was afraid she would stop breathing when Happy came crashing down. She had a few injuries, but she was here and she was _alive._ Sunny couldn't help but note how beautiful Happy looked in that new dress.

Akane didn't like to think about it, but there was the time they got trapped in the Ball of Neglect, curtesy of Joker. Miyuki never gave in, no matter how dire the situation looked. She put her life on the line for the sake of her friends. Through her pain she fought tirelessly to bring them back, and her words reached them. But Akane found it hard to forgive herself for almost letting her best friend die. Even if Miyuki had. Miyuki was always there for her, but Akane didn't feel like she had ever been there for Miyuki enough. Miyuki was always the one encouraging them, and she wished she was able to return the favor. Miyuki insisted their friendship was enough for her, but Akane always wanted to do more, maybe _be_ more than just a friends.

And there was the time Nico insisted they should hate Miyuki because of all the pain she had brought them. But that was the one thing Akane could never allow herself to do. You see, she loved Miyuki. And she said as much too. The others said it too, but Akane meant it in a very different way than they had, but only she knew it. It would be a hard thing for her to come out and say. But now she wished she had, from the moment she first realized she was in love with her best friend.

Now she was holding Miyuki in her arms, as she faded. She had used too much energy in the final fight against Pierrot. Candy cried on Miyuki's chest, as Miyuki weakly pet her head. She had lost her transformation because of the energy she had used. The other three girls kneeled around Miyuki, tears in their eyes. No one said a word, what was there to say in a situation like this?

"Akane?" Miyuki turned towards her. Akane nodded.

"I'm here." She said, gripping her hand.

"I want to see your face." Miyuki said. She nodded and dropped her transformation. Miyuki raised her hand to Akane's cheek, Akane held it in place.

"Thank you for everything, everyone. Don't forget me." She said to the whole group.

"I could never do that." That was Reika.

"You're family." Nao.

"Thank you." Yayoi. Candy didn't say a word, still crying into Miyuki's chest. Miyuki turned to Akane.

"I love you." She said. Akane gasped and the tears were flowing freely now.

"I love you. Please don't go." Akane begged. Miyuki smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry." Miyuki could no longer keep her hand up, but Akane held it there for a few moments more and pretended that this wasn't how it all ended. But she knew she had to come back to reality. Akane laid Miyuki's hand on her chest, and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, for everything." Akane sobbed, as Miyuki's chest fell for the last time. "I love you."


End file.
